Happily Married
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Set a few years after 'Sea Blue'...no no that story isn't over yet. This is just a spolier. More details in chapter one. C&M, R&E, J&R and M&P. Please Read & Review and stay tuned :)
1. Another Baby?

**SPOILER ALERT: This is aupposed to be set a few years after 'Dream Land'. They all live in L.I- Sophie is 10, and Daniel and Sadie are 9, C &M are very much in love with each other stil. R&E have two kids together named Heather and Isabella, J&R got married and have two kids also named Brooke and Rosalind. Phoebe is married to a wonderful man named Mike(the show version - Hannigan) They have 3 kids. Ben is 13 and entering high school soon. **

**_The Bings: Another baby?_**

 _One night the Bings_ were _eating dinner with the Gellers but they left._

 _ **[C &M's bedroom where they are snuggling with each other]**_

Chandler kisses the top of Monica's forehead and says "Honey why don't we make another baby right now", "Really" she asks with her eyes lighting up. "Yes as it's been a long time since we've had one and you've really been such a good mommy to Sophie and the twins that I thought to myself, "why don't we have another one". "Okay" she answers and he gets on top of her. They start to make out. _ **(A\N: They actually were trying for a long time but finally just resumed trying right now)**_

 _20 minutes later..._

Sadie wanted to say good night to her parents but then saw her dad on top of her mom and started to run to the living room. "What happened" Sophie asks, "I just saw daddy on top of mommy" she tells her grossed out, "Ooh" Daniel exclaims.

TBC...


	2. Pregnancy test

**This morning when my grandma woke up for work, ob man she scared the crap outta me as she came into my room to wake me! This story as more or less of my fanfics center on C &M.**

 _A month later. C &M were still going at it just like her parents did when they were trying to have her._

"Do you wanna try some more" Chandler asked his wife who was reading a book and curled under the covers, Monica says looking up from the book "Honey l think I might be pregnant again". "Sweetheart I will be overjoyed if we made a baby but why don't you just take a test to make sure" he suggests, she sighs and says "Fine" then goes into the bathroom.

 _5 minutes later.._

Monica couldn't believe what she was looking at, she was pregnant again. Her parents were always proud of her but it kinda wiped away when Emily had twins named Heather and Isabella. She knows this will make the proudness come back.

 _In the bedroom_

"Honey what does the test say" Chandler asks his wife wanting to know what happened, "It's positive. Another baby Bing!" Monica answers, he pulls her into a embrace and they start kissing.

 _A few days later. The gang c_ _omes over_

"What do you guys wanna tell us" Ross asks, "Mon's pregnant" Chandler says setting a hand on his wife's small bump. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys" Emily answers, "Yeah" Joey says in a girl like voice and Rachel asks "Does the kids know but I am so happy for you two". C&M both shake their heads, "No we were gonna tell them tonight since they are still at school and we thought it would he appropriate to say it personally". "Oh man dad and mom are gonna be so proud of you" Ross exclaims.

 _That night after the gang left and C &M are holding each other in their bed._

"Aren't we supposed to tell the kids right now" Chandler asks, Monica sits up and says "Yeah I forgot. Let's go for it". They get up and go to the living room where the girls and Daniel are doing each other's hair and makeup. 'Pacifer' is on right now, "Alright home salon. Me and your mommy need to tell you three something" Chandler tells his children and the kids ask "Yes is anything wrong with one of you" C&M say no and Chandler says "Your mommy is pregnant again", "Ooh yay" the kids exclaim.

 _C &M are holding each other some more_

"Do you wanna" Chandler asks pointing to the bed sheets, "I think so" Monica answers and he goes on top of her but careful enough not to hurt the baby.

 **i need to leave this be for this morning but more will be up later so stay tuned! :)**


	3. Competitive

**I got sent to the nurse's at 7th period math(I had it seventh and eighth today) because of a bloody ear and headache. My aunt picked me up and I didn't wanna go to tech ninth period so I was glad she picked me up.**

 _ **Two days later. All the kids are at school and Joey, Rachel, Phoebe & Emily at work...**_

 _ **[Oopening credits. Central Perk. Monica enters, Ross & Chandler are talking]**_

 _ **"**_ Hey honey and baby" Chandler says as Monica enters with a few bags of groceries, she sets them on the armchair and they start to kiss passionately, he also rubs her bump.. "Eww guys" Ross exclaims grossed out. "Anywoo honey my parents are coming to the house in an hour so we can tell them the good news" Monica tells her husband, "Ooh dad and mom will be so proud of you" Ross says.

 _ **[ The Bing house. The kids are now home]**_

"Kiddos grandpa and grandma will be here soon" Chandler says to his kids, "Daddy can we do each others hair and makeup please" Daniel begs. His dad wondering his son wants to were makeup.

 _ **[20mins later the Gellers enter]**_

"Where are the kids" they ask, "In the playroom since they wanna do each other's makeup and hair" Chandler tells his in-laws. "Aww they are getting along so well" his mother in-law answers.

 _ **[They finish their meals]**_

 _ **"**_ I'm pregnant" Monica tells her parents, their eyes tear and pull her in for a hug. "Honey we are so proud of you and your brother" her mom answers. At that moment the kids are playing 'Candy Land', "No my turn!" Sophie screams at her brother. "They've inherited you and Mon's competitive nature for sure" Chandler says to his father in-law. "The baby just kicked!" Monica exclaims, her mom puts a hand on her daughter's bump but feels a very hard kick. Almost like a machete. "Yo yo baby don't hurt mommy and grandma" Chandler tells the baby.

TBC..

 **MORE WILL BE UP LATER SO STAY TUNED! :)**


	4. Some Hormones

**_Three days later on halloween morning. C &M's kids have friends named Jake, Christine and Mariela. _**

**_[Opening credits. Central Perk, C &M enter]_**

"Rach, remember that black slip on dress you have" Monica asks winking at her husband who is talking to the guys. "Yeah what do you need it for" Rachel asks looking up from the crossword puzzle she was doing, "I wanna wear it later on at the party so that I don't have to deal with the fact that I will soon be wearing maternity clothes once again" Monica explains her reason as she licks her lips at Chandler. "What is up with her" Joey asks his best friend, "Well she is in the fourth month which means she wants to do it all the time" Chandler answers, "Dude did not wanna hear my sister wanting to do it all the time with you" Ross tells his brother in law grossed out. "Ooh mr. Savior" Joey exclaims sitting back on the couch" "Here's your food and coffee guys" Gunther says and moves behind them to eavesdrop on the guys convo.

 **[That afternoon. Monica at work]**

She was chopping up carrots into a pot of water but couldn't stop thinking about Chandler and the kids. She wanted to do it badly with him and since he was off this afternoon and the kids still in school, it was naturally the best time. The baby started to kick more so she hands her apron and chef's hat to her boss, Serena and goes home for the rest of the day.

 **[C &M's home. He is in the bedroom so she enters]**

"Hey honey aren't you supposed to be working right now" Chandler asks his wife and gives her a kiss, "Yeah well the baby started to kick some more and I was thinking about you all day so I just went home" Monica says, "Aww you were thinking of me" he says and then they start to kiss. Her suddenly turning it into a passionate and heated one. "Do you wanna do it right now" he asks breaking the kiss."Of couse I do. You and that were on my mind all day", with that being said they lay on the bed kissing and underbuttoning each other's articles of clothing. ** _(I'm not even gonna write about them doing it so if you wanna see some Mondler smut, PM me)_**

 **That concludes chapter 4! The halloween chapter will be up next so please R &R and stay tuned :)**


	5. Gellers reproduce like crazy

**Howdy everybody! Halloween isn't for uh *counts using fingers*...10 days(I'm a math whiz) but I wanted to do a chapter on it. Why you lovely readers may wonder is because my mom made me stay home from school because of a doctor's apt for my bloody ear that I happen to be going to soon.**

 _ **[Opening Credits. Cut to C &M's bedroom after their thing]**_

"Omg that was amazing" Monica exclaims, "Yeah I bet the baby loved it too" Chandler answers and sets his hand on her tiny bump. "The baby definitely loved it because it keeps kicking me" she says, "Hello baby. Are you hurting mommy right now" Chandler asks the baby, "Aww you are so sweet" Monica says and they resume making out.

 _ **[The kids are walking home with Jake, Christine, Mariela and their cousins]**_

"I heard that Aunt Monica is pregnant again. How many kids are she and Uncle Chandler gonna have" Heather asks, "I don't know. Mommy had the twins when I was two but she found out she was pregnant with them on my first birthday" Sophie tells her cousin. "Oh yeah daddy told me about it. Said grandpa and grandma Geller taped all our birthday parties" Isabella answers. The Geller/Bing kids(large amount = Ben, Sophie, Daniel, Sadie, Isabella and Heather) were all very smart but Joey & Rachel's kids were a little dumb but that's what you get for marrying a Tribbiani Rachel. "Can't wait to go treaker treating later" Sadie says. The kids are near the houses right now.

 _ **[Cut to Bing house. C &M are dressed and watching tv in the den. She is looking at him seductively. The kids enter the house]**_

"Hi mommy and daddy" the kids say enthusiastically, C & M look up from the tv ans say "Hey kiddos" Sophie & Sadie look like Monica while Daniel looks like Chandler. They all seem to have their dad's sense of humor and mom and grandpa Geller's competitive nature. "Do your homework and put on your costumes" they both say and the kids do so. "Honey I am thanking you for being a great husband and daddy to me and the kids", Monica says as the children do their homework, "Aww Monny your're welcome. These past 22 years with you -married and dating have been like a dream to me" Chandler responds and they start to kiss.

 **The Halloween party and tricker treating will be up next. At the doctors. Stay tuned for more later on! :)**


	6. Halloween Party

**Thought of an idea for next chapter and promised you guys the Halloween party one so here you all go...**

 _ **[Opening credits. Monica is now wearing the black slip on. She is preparing the snacks at the counter]**_

"Hey honey and little baby" Chandler says and smooches her, "Hi just making the snacks for the party" she answers. He starts to put his hands on her hips and kiss her neck, "I love you so much" he says. "I love you so much too" she says and they start to kiss only to be watched by Daniel who is wearing a 'Frankenstein' costume exclaims "Daddy and mommy!". Chandler and Monica break away from their kiss and they ask "Kiddo why don't you do your makeup and hair with your sisters while we get everything ready for the party", Daniel shrugs and says "Ok" then goes upstairs. "What are you making right now" Chandler asks as their son goes upstairs, "Blood red jello. I was gonna add a couple of gummy body parts to it too" Monica tells him. I am also gonna make onion rings and put hot sauce on it to make it look like it's bloody wedding rings" she adds, "Interesting and Ross & Emily said they are gonna bring the bags of candy" he replies and puts his hand on her bump. "Wow the baby really must be kicking you hard right now" he exclaims.

 _ **[20 minutes later the gang**_ **and** _ **the party guests get there]**_

"Hey guys" Ross greets his brother in law and sister wearing a lab coat as Emily stares into space and Ben and Heather are holding the candy. Isabella talking to Sophie & Sadie about fashon. Ross & Emily's girls look like Ross but with her green eyes.

 _ **[An hour later]**_

"Daddy can we go trick-o-treating now" Sophie who is Corpse Bride begs her dad **(Joey and Rachel also have a son named Joey Jr. Jr.)** Joey Jr. Jr. comes up to her dressed up like a usher and wearing sunglasses, tries to kiss her. Sophie goes over to her mom saying "Joey Jr. tried to kiss me", "Son you can't kiss her" Rachel tells her son. "But daddy told me he had a crush on Sophie when she was a newborn" Joey Jr. answers, "We all had crushes on Sophie when she was born. Not exactly crushes but we loved her" Rachel explains to him. "Yeah let's go trick-o-treating" Sadie says dressed as wonder girl, "Let's see id mommy's up to it. Your brother or sister keeps on kicking her hard" Chandler tells his girls.

 _ **[Outside on the sideswalk]**_

" Hmm..This house doesn't have any people in it right now but there is a pumkin full of candy" Phoebe says dressed as a french maid, the kids run up to the porch. "Ooh snickers my favorite" Ben exclaims. "I want butterfingers" Monica says and her kids try to get her the butterfingers, Chandler puts his hand on her bump. "Hi baby" he says to the baby, "Aww adorable" Emily answers dressed up as a English pesant.

 **More will be up later so stayed tuned! :)**


	7. Jack's 68th

**Thought of this while we were eating dinner and desert this evening. It is similar to the RL version..**

 _ **[3 days later at the orginal Geller home. It is Jack's birthday, his son, daughter, grandchildren and in-laws came]**_

"Hi daddy and mom" Monica says giving her parents a hug, "Hi sweetheart how's the baby" Judy asks her daughter. "It keeps on kicking me so much and making me throw up" Monica complains. "Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry. You are only in your fifth month, the throwing up will go away soon" Judy explains. At that moment, Ross, Emily, Ben, Heather and Isabella all enters and the kids run to their grandparents to see who gets to who the fastest. "Hey don't trample each other" Ross tells his children. C&M's kids give their relatives hugs also, "I'm so happy you are all here" Jack says. "Why would we miss your birthday daddy" Ross asks in a girl like voice, "Me and Daniel are gonna play video games in your old room. Right Dan" Ben tells his dad while giving each other a nudge on the shoulder. "Sure go ahead. It's not like I've played in there in a long time" Ross tells them. "Oh yes. We've installed a movie theather a few days ago" Jack answers, "Sweet!" Sophie exclaims.

 _ **[20 minutes later. The laundry room is right near Ross's old room. Judy comes out of there]**_

"You fucking bastard" Ben yells at Daniel as the Geller's hate to lose, "Hey hey boys no cursing alowed in here" they can hear their grandma tell them. "We aren't cursing grandma" Daniel tells her.

 ** _[The cake is out]_**

"Why is there two candles on here. I wanted one" Jack asks eyeing the birthday candles, "Honey we can't put the 68 candles on there. It won't fit" Judy tells him.

 _ **[The candles are blown and 'Happy birthday' is sung]**_

"Should I smear out my name on the cake" Jack asks, "No dad don't do it. It's bad luck" Ross tells him. "I'm gonna do ot anyways", "Okay fine but don't come crawling back to me if you get cursed"."So what son? It's not like your mother's gonna divorce me or you guys will hate me" Jack states licking the frosting off the candles, "I don't want you to experience bad luck" Ross answers. "Oh I just felt a kick' Monica says, "Hi baby. Daddy, Mommy, your grandparents, siblings, cousins and aunt & uncle are all here. So that means don't kick Mommy too hard" Chandler tells the baby, "Grandpa the baby said he/she wants you to have bad luck" Daniel replies. "No the baby didn't Grandpa. Dan is just being stupid" Sophie explains. "Well Grandson that is not a nice thing to say about your grandfather but I see your point" Judy says clearing her through, "I'm sorry I said the baby wanted you to have bad luck Grandpa" Daniel admits. "It's ok Grandson no hurt feelings" Jack answers. "I want the last rose on the cake" Isabella says, "Hey kiddo no more sweets tonight" Emily tells her. "Your mother is right. Do you want to lose your braininess" Ross asks, "No Dad" Isabella replies. "That's my girl" Ross says and pulls her in for a hug. "And plus the baby is still in Mommy's tummy" Sadie states pointing to the buldge under Monica's dress, "Yes it's still in there" Chandler answers putting his arm around his uncomfortable wife. "Hey when are we gonna eat cake" Ben asks and everybody laughs.


	8. Sadie!

**As many of you know, I am an absolute diehard C &M fan. They just go along so well with their messed up childhoods and her OCD and his sarcasm plus they were the longest relationship on the show.**

 _ **[Opening credits. C &M are laying in bed after they got home from the party]**_

"Um do you wanna do it right now" Chandler asks, "Yes" Monica answers and licks her lips at him. He goes on top of her and they start to kiss. He starts unbuttoning her blouse and her taking off his tie( **Once again I am NOT gonna write about them doing it. That is wrong but it's ok if you guys ask me for a chapter or story on them doing it)** , "I love you so much" he says in pleasure while kissing her neck. "I love you so much too" she says as they kiss some more. It was going to be an intimate and steamy night for the two and it's always been since they did it for the first time on Thanksgiving night in 1988 - the night she cut his toe off.

 **[20 minutes later in C &M's bedroom]**

They were snuggling - empty box of ? **(Not even gonna say it)** , clothes scattered across the floor. Everything shows that they are very much in love, they have a marriage much like her parents. God they were turning into her parents weren't they?

 **[The next afternoon at school. The kids are at recess]**

"Tag! Your frozen" Daniel touches Sophie and Sadie goes onto the monkey bars to try and get away from her crazy twin brother. "Can't get me now can ya?" she asks and Dan also tries to tag Isabella. Joey Jr. Jr. comes over to *frozen* Sophie and says "I'll unfreeze you if you kiss me", 'Eww Joey Jr." Sophie exclaims. At that moment Sadie falls off the monkey bars and a *SCREAM* can be heard. She is on the outside ground, blood coming from her ears and nose.

 **[The screen fades to black as people are screaming "Sadie Sadie!' and asking "Are you okay?". Screen opens back up to her in the nurses office with an ice pack on her forehead and sleeping]**

"Hello please wake up" the nurse says trying to reason with her, Sadie then wakes up and puts the ice pack on her raven hair. "What happened" she asks, "You fell off monkey bars at recess. Is there anyone to call" the nurse tells her. "Daddy & Mommy are working and Uncle Ross & Aunt Emily are too but grandpa and grandma Geller are free today" Sadie answers, "What letter are they under on the contact sheet". "The J's I believe"

 **[20 Minutes later. Sadie's mom's parents come in]**

"Are you ok" Jack asks his hurt granddaughter, "No" Sadie shakes her head in pain. "Let's get Daniel & Sophie then go back to our house. Your daddy & mommy called saying that they will pick you three up soon" Sadie's grandma says and then they leave the nurse's office.

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :)**


	9. Mischievous Daniel

**Today I brought some 'Beanboozled' jelly beans with me to school. I tried to give my math teacher a booger one(the only one lett in the bag) but she was bemused by me. One kid ate it(my math class has six people in it) Maybe I should buy another pack and give my S.S teacher canned dog food, ELA skunk spray, science lawn clippings, music stinky socks and tech rotten eggs. Just a thought...**

 _ **[Opening credits. The orginal Geller home after the kids got brought to there]**_

"Sadie honey are you okay' Sadie's grandmother asks, "I'm not" she answers holding the tissue to her nose. "Oh my poor little granddaughter" her grandpa says and takes her into the bathroom to get the blood cleaned off. Her grandmother picks up the ringing phone and says "Hello. Oh Monica! Sadie's okay. We'll keep the kids until you and Chandler are done with work", "Thanks. Mom where is she. I need to ask her if she's okay' Monica asks her mother. "Your father is getting her cleaned up and Daniel & Sophie are fine too. I'll give you the phone when they are back".

 _ **[They are back in the room. Sadie gets the phone handed over to her]**_

"Hi baby girl" Monica says, "Hi mommy" Sadie says into the phone. "Are you ok", "Not really. My eyes are bloodshot and my head hurts" "Daddy says he will be off work soon to pick you three up and I'm finished soon too so be good for your grandparents", "Don't worry we will. Bye" Sadie tells her mom and hangs up the phone.

 **[A few minutes later. Daniel comes to his grandfather who is watching the game with a pack of gross jelly beans]**

"Hey grandpa. Do you want one" Daniel asks holding the package of gross jelly beans, "Of course I do. Thank you grandson" Jack says reaching in the strange box and bits into a skunk spray one starting to gag. "Grandma want one" Daniel asks, Judy eats one too ignoring her husband's reaction. "Which one did you eat" "The poop flavor"(let's pretend there is a poop flavor also), "Omg haha" Daniel laughs.

 **Should C &M's unborn baby be a girl or a boy or twins. Please tell me I need to know. Oh and stay tuned for more :)**


	10. Baby Boy

**I am in a updating mood right now...Oh yea Ross & Monica's parents never sold their childhood home and everybody still keeps their apartments for when they go into the city. **

_**foxstarkiller: I agree, poor them but it was funny. I also think that the baby should be a boy, it makes up for an equal amount of two boys and two girls.**_

 **[Opening credits. Right after Jack & Judy eat the gross jelly beans that their daughter's son gave to them.]**

"Ahh" Jack exclaims in disgust at the stunk spray flavored jelly bean he just ate. The phone rings and Judy trying to get the poop taste out of her mouth picks it, "Hello' she says going into the kitchen to get a drink "Hey mom. I'm afraid that me and Chandler won't be there yet since I just remembered we had an appointment to find out the gender of the baby" Monica answers, "No sweetie it's okay we can watch the kids for a while longer". The phone gets hanged up.

 **[Chandler and Monica at the doctors]**

"Hello would you two like to know what the baby's sex is" Dr. Tungeon asks, C&M nods in approval. "You are having a baby boy" Dr. Tungeon answers.

 **[Back at home afterwards that night. C &M are holding each other]**

"I really hope the baby looks as handsome as you, my dad, Ross and Daniel" Monica says, "Me too sweetheart. I hope he has my sarcasm, you and your mom's neatness, you and your dad's competitive nature and both our smiles" Chandler answers as he slids his hand up her pj shirt and starts to kiss her. He really wanted to satisfy her weird cravings of food and sex. The sex one even more. "I love you soo soo much" he says trying to turn her on, she knows what is coming and answers "I love you soo soo much too". He then starts to unbutton her top and her unbuttoning his pants.

 **[The morning where Mon is cooking breakfeast, Chan doing a newspaper crossword puzzle and Sophie watching ICarly before she has to go to school]**

Daniel comes down all ready for school and having a mischievous grin on his face as he holds the pack of gross jelly beans in his hands, "Daddy do you want a jelly bean" he asks, "If those aren't the same beans that you pranked grandpa and grandma Geller with, I'll take" Chandler says unsure if he should eat the jelly beans but then he stuffs into his mouth and eats a stinky sock one. Monica eats one too and gets a baby wipes one also.

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :)**


	11. Daniel punished

_**foxstarkiller: Don't worry Dan will get a punishment this chapter. You'll just have to wait and see :)**_

"Eeks. You'll have to wash my socks for a week now Mon" Chandler says grossed out at the jelly bean he just ate, " And you'll have to change the baby's diaper when he's born" Monica answers her husband.

 **[20 minutes later where C &M didn't say anything else to their mischievous son]**

"Bye daddy and mommy!" Sadie shouts out as the kids leave. As soon as they leave, Chandler starts to slid his hand up Monica's shirt and kiss her. "I love you so much" he says in her hair, "I love you so much too". "I am so happy to have such a hot wife like you" Chandler grins, "And I am so happy to have such a good looking husband" Monica says. He takes her into their bedroom and when they are in the bedroom, he takes off her blouse and she takes off his vest.

 **[The kids are at recess]**

"Hey Mrs. ?, do you want a jelly bean" Daniel asks as he offers his teacher a canned dog food jelly bean, "Thank you" she says and bites into the gross bean starting to gag. Other teachers eat barf, lawn clippings and rotten egg jelly beans obviously offered by him.

 **[The gang are coming over later that day]**

Ross, Emily, Ben, Heather & Isabella all enter. "Hi Uncle Ross, do you want a jelly bean" Daniel asks and adds "Auntie Emily do you want one also" "Sure" Ross & Emily both take one - he eats lawn clippings and she booger. They both gag in disgust, "Ooh that was awesome. Gimme one" Ben exclaims and eats a canned dog food one. That's it. You are punished and me & your mother are taking away the beans for three days" Chandler angrily tells his son.

 **[At the dinner table where Daniel is looking pissed at his parents]**

"What is the baby's gender" Ross asks, "We are having a baby boy" Chandler answers rubbing Monica's hand. "Ooh congrats" Rachel says.

 **[That night where C &M are discussing baby names]**

"Jason" Monica suggests, "No. Anthony" Chandler answers, "Gianni". "Lorenzo", "Eww. Joshua maybe" Chandler suggests, "Perfect and Ross will be the middle name" Monica says and they kiss.

 **Those suggested baby names(excluding Joshua) are actually based off of my family members. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	12. The Luckiest Man on Earth

Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. And I decided to rename the unborn Bing baby to Jackson.

 **January 2010(A saturday)**

 _Two months later..._

"I'm so uncomfortable" Monica complained setting down drinks.

"Aww Baby. I'm so sorry, I love you" Chandler kissed her lips and her large belly.

"I wish he was a girl" Sadie said looking at her mom.

"Sweetie, don't say that. You are gonna love having another brother soon" Monica reassured her.

"No Mom. I hate Daniel, he's mean" Sadie frowned.

"And I hate you too" Daniel called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah Mom, why do you have to have another boy?" Sophie asked entering the living room.

"I guess it's just quaint since your brother wants another brother" Chandler said.

"You bet that right" Daniel came into the living room also.

 _Later that day(Authors Note: Let's say Joey is in LA right now for a Soapie award; the rest of the gang in New York because Monica is in her third trimester. And the doctor said no travelling). Everyone is at Mondlers house right now._

"I miss Joey" Rahcel sighed.

"You could have went with him" Phoebe pointed out.

"I didn't wanna take my kids there or with one of our parents" Rachel said.

"Look Joey is on TV" Ross exclaimed

"Thank you" Joey said as he appeared on TV.

"Oh… Wow! I honestly never expected this. I uh, I didn't prepare a speech. But, umm, I'd like to thank my parents, who've always been there for me and thank my friends, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Ross for their endless encouragement" Joey continues."But the person I especially want to thank is my wonderful wife, Rachel, who unfortunately couldn't make it"

"Rach, you've always believed in me the most and you were always there for me though all the highs and lows of my career. I could never ask for a better woman to be spending the rest of my life with than you. I love you, Rach."

Then Joey annouced "And Mon, please do us a favor and keep that baby in until I get back"

Joey received a Soapie award, he held it up cheering.

Back in New York, Rachel started to tear up.

"He won an award, right Uncle Chandler?" Heather asked.

"I don't wanna be pregnant anymore and Joey said to keep the baby in until he gets back" Monica whined then added "I don't know how long more I can keep him in"

"You girls are really evil while pregnant, aren't ya?" Ross asked receiving an eye roll from Emily and Phoebe.(Yeah if you read 'Sea Blue' which is the prequel, Ross' wife is the British girl; Emily Waltham)

"I agree, you girls are really evil while pregnant" Mike(Hannigan) stated.

"I miss Daddy" Rosalind cried.

That evening, Monica was really uncomfortable given that she was nearing her due date in just a few weeks.

She sat up so that Chandler could rub her back.

After all, he got her pregnant again.

"I love you both. And what I mean, is that I love you and Mommy" Chandler tells the baby.

Monica got the same feeling each time when he referred to her as, 'Mommy'

"You are so wonderful" She said.

"And you make me the luckiest man on earth" Chandler smiled lovingly then started to make love to her.

TBC...

Authors Note: Updating at 1AM. Good bye for right now.


End file.
